


Happy Valentines Day

by Crowysuperwholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, High School, M/M, Mushy, Ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowysuperwholockian/pseuds/Crowysuperwholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel, High School.<br/>Cas hated Valentines Day, especially when he was stuck at school being forced to watch all the couples. Yet again, he was single. Ugh I really need to get better at summaries :3 enjoy!!<br/>One shot.<br/>Warning: mushy and cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines Day

Single. 

Again.

Cas couldn't stand Valentines Day; the day to show off the love that you share with your partner/s and be all mushy and happy and god he hated it. However, having to have it at school? That was the worst, students flirting and sending stupidly sickly sweet cards to one another. No. Valentines Day was the worst day for Cas. 

Everyone knew he was gay, that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was how Dean bloody Winchester thought it was hilarious to fake-flirt with him. Students laughed at him, Dean would walk away winking. The worst part is that Cas has been crushing on the guy for months now, he didn't even understand why. All Dean did was use him as a practical joke- something for the whole school to laugh at. 

Going to his locker, Cas slowly opened it and took out his books. Closing the locker he turned around to get to class, hoping he wouldn't bump into any couples smooching. He kept his head low, his eyes fixed to the ground and his guard was up. Echoing down the hallway was all of the couples "I love you"s and "I love you too"s. This wasn't fun.

Nearly there. 

So close.

BAM!

"Sorry," Cas muttered, not looking up. He started walking away when a firm hand grabbed his arm.   
"Could- could you please let go? I need to get to class." He said louder this time.  
"Without even a Happy Valentines Day sweetie?" It was Dean. Rolling his eyes Cas looked up to see the beautiful boys green eyes just shining. His jawline was on point, his hair just... Wow. No- this is Dean Winchester, the prick who's fake flirting with him and making him a joke.  
"I want to get to class, now please let go," he said annoyed, trying not to get too lost into Deans eyes. Smirking, the Winchester pulled Cas towards him until their bodies were touching. Wide-eyed, Cas didn't know what to do. He squirmed about but Deans arms were wrapped around his waist... And he kinda liked it.  
"Listen to me, Cas," Dean began his ace had turned serious as if he was about to tell Cas something really important. Keeping his mouth shut, Dean continued. "You think that all of my flirting to to make you the joke of the school, correct?" He nodded.  
"I'm sorry you think that. Cause it's not true, I flirt with you because I want to flirt with you in the hope that one day you're gonna do something back. Now, you can take or leave my offer, but that's the truth and I'm gonna keep flirting with you unless you tell me to stop." He was speechless, there was no possible reason why Dean Winchester would like him. He was just Cas: a loner, dull, ordinary-  
"I think you're beautiful," Dean whispered in his ear. 

That's it, he was lost and all he could think about was what Dean was like to kiss. So, he tried it for himself. Their lips touching, Cas kissed Dean gently as though the Winchester was a piece of glass. Smirking into the kiss, dean pulled Cas in closer and kissed him with a hunger. This is what they both wanted and damn it felt nice to finally have it.

Finally coming up for air, the two boys looked round to find pretty much the whole school staring at them with huge grins.  
"YOU FINALLY DID IT WINCHESTER," some guy shouted to their left, everyone started whooping, clapping their hands. Some where talking about how cute they were together, others wondering how long it would be until they banged. 

Cas looked back at Dean. Dean bloody Winchester; the boy who stole his heart. 

"Happy Valentines Day, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to make this because even though I'm single (wink, wink...jking I'm sorry about the winking), I thought that one of my ships could be a thing for Valentines Day... Thank you for reading and I hope you have a fabulous day :)


End file.
